


Unsettling Silence

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellana has trouble sleeping, so she goes to Sera late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsettling Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Silêncio Perturbador](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075758) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for challenge #021 - late.

Sera heard a quiet knock on the door, and tried to ignore the noise. She couldn’t have been asleep for more than a couple of hours, and it was so late it was almost early. As the noise repeated itself, she decided it was better to deal with it then go back to bed.

She opened the door with a grumpy face, ready to take her bow if needed to put an arrow to the face of whomever was bothering her. She didn’t expect to find the Inquisitor there, looking tired and slightly embarrassed.

“Hi, did I wake you up?” Ellana asked, with an apologetic smile.

Sera’s first instinct was the answer that yes, of course she had been woken up, but she couldn’t find it in her to be mean, not when Ellana looked so miserable. “What do you want?”

“I don’t know how to explain it well.”

Sera rolled her eyes. “Then explain shortly.”

“I’m sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t have come here.” Ellana lowered her eyes.

“Oh no, you can’t wake me and not explain why.”

Ellana bit her lip. “They finished the most urgent repairs on the main hall, made sure nothing is going to fall off on top of our heads, so there will be no more work during the night. Vivienne was glad, said she couldn’t stand the noise anymore.”

Sera rubbed her eyes; she was too tired to come up with a good comeback. “Not seeing the connection.”

Ellana took a long breath; she really didn’t know how to explain her discomfort, not in a way that would seem even remotely rational. “It’s too… quiet. Have you seen that room they gave me? I’ve never even seen a room this big before, it’s larger than any of the tents we had in the camp where I grew up. And so silent! I tried leaving the balcony’s doors open, but all I could hear was the wind and it got too cold. It’s… unsettling. As if I was all alone in the world. I’ve slept alone before, when I was out in recon missions, but even then I slept in the middle of the woods, with sounds all around me.”

That was something Sera could somewhat relate, she always figured those big fancy rooms were uncomfortable. “So you came to call me to make noise?”

Ellana laughed uncomfortably. “Something like that. I actually wanted to see if I could sleep here? I figured since your room is on top of the tavern, it would have some white noise. And worst case scenario I would still be able to hear you breath. Oh wait, that sounded awful.”

Sera snorted. “You have a way with words. Since you asked so nicely, you can come, but you get the floor.” She got out of the way to let Ellana in.

Ellana smiled. “Maybe I can pay you back by inviting you to my room one of these nights.”

“You play your cards right, maybe I’ll accept. Now, sleep.”


End file.
